Realtime Associates
Realtime Associates is an American video game developer and publisher. The company was founded in 1986 by David Warhol and a group of ex-Mattel Electronics employees originally to create games for the Intellivision system. Since then, the company has developed and published over 90 games for various systems, including the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Sega Saturn, PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Super NES, Genesis, Pico, Nintendo Entertainment System, TurboGrafx-16, Game Boy, Game Gear, Game Boy Color, and PC and Macintosh platforms.http://www.rtassoc.com/http://www.rtassoc.com/projects.html In addition to its entertainment software portfolio, the company creates serious games and Games for Health, including HopeLab's Re-Mission. Games Xbox * Intellivision Lives! Nintendo GameCube * Intellivision Lives! PlayStation 2 * Intellivision Lives! LeapPad * LeapTrack Series 1 * LeapTrack Series 2 Game Boy Color * All Star Baseball 2000 * Barbie's Ocean Discovery * Caterpillar Construction Zone Nintendo 64 * Charlie Blast's Territory * Elmo's Letter Adventure * Elmo's Number Journey * Gex 64: Enter the Gecko * Rugrats: Scavenger Hunt PlayStation * Battle Stations * Casper: Friends Around the World * Crusader: No Remorse * Elmo's Letter Adventure * Elmo's Number Journey * Iron Man and X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal * The Land Before Time: Return to the Great Valley * Magic The Gathering: Battlemage Sega Saturn * Battle Stations * Bug! * Bug Too! * Crusader: No Remorse * Iron Man and X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal * NBA Live '97 * NBA Live '98 Pico * The Berenstain Bears' A School Day * The Lion King: Adventures at Pride Rock * Magic Crayons * Pocahontas * Ready For Reading and Ready For Math * Richard Scarry's Busiest Day Ever * Tails and the Music Maker Super NES * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Beavis and Butt-head * Captain America and the Avengers * Q*Bert 3 * Sküljagger: Revolt of the Westicans * Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill (unreleased) * Warlock Game Gear * The Berenstain Bears' Camping Adventure * Breakthru * Captain America and the Avengers * Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball * NHL Hockey * Ren & Stimpy in Quest for the Shaven Yak * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi * WWF Monday Night Raw Game Boy * Barbie's Ocean Discovery * BreakThru! * Captain America and the Avengers * Caterpillar Construction Zone * Dick Tracy * Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball * Out of Gas * Q*bert * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi * Word Zap * Wordtris * WWF Monday Night Raw Wrestling Genesis * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Barney's Hide and Seek * The Berenstain Bears' Camping Adventure * Normy's Beach Babe-o-Rama * Warlock TurboGrafx-16 * Loom Nintendo Entertainment System * Caesar's Palace * Dick Tracy *''Fun House'' * Maniac Mansion *''Monster Truck Rally'' * The Rocketeer PC * Bug! * Bug Too! * Candy Land Adventure * Iron Man and X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal * Magic The Gathering: Battlemage * Re-Mission * Toon Jam * Video Jam References Category:Companies based in Los Angeles County, California Category:Companies established in 1986 Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game publishers Category:1986 establishments in California